The Final Ootori
by animekid487
Summary: After an accident involving a car crash, the Ootori family have come to believe that Hiromi Ootori, the youngest of the family had died. It's been eight years, will memories come back to haunt the family, or is Hiromi really still alive?
1. Welcome To Ouran

**_Info_**

Name: Hiromi Ootori

Alias: Hiroki Irotoo

Age: 16

Birthday: November 5

Best Friend: Haruhi Fujioka

Family(Adopted): Mom, Dad, Two Brothers, Sister

Lives with: Kyo Irotoo (the driver) and Hikari Irotoo

Past: It was back when I was eight; I got into an accident on my way home from my Taekwondo practice. The limo was completely totaled. I had gotten myself out, along with the driver. It was a coincidence that his last name was mine backwards So now, my family thinks I'm dead and I'd like to keep it that way. I live with the driver I saved when I was eight and that's how I met Haruhi Fujioka. Her father was a friend of Kyo's and they introduced us to each other. From there we were the best of friends. We went to different schools and that's how we both were accepted to Ouran Academy.

Personality: Calm, Quiet, Caring, But Can Be Aggressive If Needed, Mysterious

Looks: Black hair, Ebony Eyes,

Extras: Black Belt in Taekwondo and Karate, Flexible, Smart, Computer Geek, Plays the Piano and Guitar, Sings

_**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO OURAN'S HOST CLUB!**_

Haruhi and I silently walked through the halls of Ouran Academy. We were searching for a quiet place to study. _Everyone at this school is so damn rich!_ We both did a small mushroom sigh and that's when we happen to stumble upon the third music room. I blinked.

Hiro: "They have THREE music rooms?"

Haru: "Damn rich people."

Hiro: "Think it's quiet?"

Haruhi shrugs. We each place placed a hand on a doorknob. We looked at each other and nodded.

Hiro:"One."

Haru:"Two."

Hi/Ha: "Three!"

We opened the door to meet with rose petals. _What the heck?_That's when we saw six boys. Two of which were in our class, the Hitachiin Twins. I recognized one more of the boys, the one with glasses. How do I know him you ask? He's the one and only Kyoya Ootori, my older brother. Haruhi and I were just about to leave when the door was closed by the twins. My eye twitched but no one could see because my hood was on.

Hiro: "Move. NOW."

They got scared slightly but didn't move. _Irritating little brats._I looked at Haruhi to see that she was being harassed by the tall blond.

Hiro: "Hey Blondie! Leave Haruhi alone."

TB: "Me? Why, I was just asking on which of us he preferred."

Hiro: "We would PREFER to LEAVE."

Just as I had reached the door, I heard something smash._ {Please tell me that wasn't something expensive…}_ I turned around. It was the vase that was sitting on the column like pedestal. _{Haru…What have you done?}_ I stood there, my eye twitching.

Haru: "U-uh……"

She was panicking. I sighed……_ {How much was that vase?}_

Kyo: "We were planning to auction that vase. 8 million yen being the minimum amount."


	2. New Recruites

_**Chapter 2: New Recruits**_

"D-di-did you just say ei-EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" Haruhi yelled, mortified. My eye twitched. {Why would they leave something that cost THAT much money somewhere where it could easily be knocked over?}

"Haruhi, calm down," I said coolly. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to panic. We'll pay it off somehow."

"Well then," The tallest blonde said to us. Haruhi stared at him curiously while I gave him a blank look that no one could see. "Do you know the saying, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'?"

Haruhi nodded. I just gave an annoyed look on my face. {What the hell is this guy trying to say?}

"From this day forward," He said. "Until you can pay back your debts, you two shall be the Host Club's dogs!"

"WHAT?!" Haruhi and I screamed. "We are NOT working as your dogs!"

"Well," Kyoya said. "You two could always leave, but then I'll have to have my personal special police force come after you two. Of course, unless you move out of Japan. Though, I doubt that you two have a passport."

I growled under my breath. {I hate you Kyoya. I really hate you.} Haruhi sighed and said, "Fine. We have no other choice."

Haruhi had gone out to go buy some coffee while I was stuck here serving cake and all that. I looked around the room. Some of the girls were staring at me. I decided against walking over to them to see if they needed something. If they wanted something, they could have just called me over to them.

"Hiroki-san!"

I looked at the twins who, to my annoyance, called me. I sighed and walked over to them.

"You called," I said. They smirked. My eye twitched under my hood. {I SERIOUSLY don't like that look on their faces.} "What do you need, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"Well….." They drawled smirking evilly. {Oh dear lord, please. Help me!} "We need you to go get us some cake…chocolate, strawberry, banana and cheese cake. Make sure it's four pieces each." I sighed and nodded.

I entered the kitchen and got the cake that the little devils wanted. {I swear one day, I'm gonna KILL those two!}

I walked out as I balanced the cake on my arms, making sure each tray wouldn't fall. {I swear to Kami-sama, if I drop these and add to the debt, I'm murdering those two idiots!} As I walked by one of the twins to put down the trays one stuck out his foot, tripping me. I fell to the floor, having the plates fall everywhere; break and many of the pieces cut my arms, legs and hands.

"Crap," I muttered as I slowly picked myself up. I looked up and glared at the one who tripped me, Hikaru. "Thanks a lot, Hikaru. Now I have MORE wounds to take care of!" I got up, and just as I was about to grab the broom and dustpan, Haruhi was already cleaning it up. "Thanks Haru. I'm going to go get cleaned up. Ow…" I limped my way over to the dressing rooms in the back.

Once inside the dressing room, I slowly began to take off my shirt. That's when the door opened.

"Hiroki, I-" It was Kyoya. Great, just great. I turned so my back faced him. Not the best idea. "What happened to you?" He exclaimed. My eye twitched.

"Can you get out so I can finish bandaging my wounds?" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. Geeze, for a genius, Kyoya didn't think about this very thoroughly. I heard him sigh, but he didn't leave. {Why isn't he leaving?}

"Let me help you," He said. "It's the least I could do." It was my turn to sigh. "I promise I won't look at you there." My eye twitched.

"I know you just realized that I'm a girl," I said to him. "But that doesn't mean you should treat me any different." He nodded but continued to walk over to me to help me with my bandages.

"You know," He whispered in my ear. "You look very familiar. Have I met you before? And what's your real name if it's not Hiroki?" I felt a lump in my throat. {Oh, lord. Please tell me he doesn't know…I swear to Kami-sama, if he knows I'm not dead, I'm in huge trouble.}


	3. Hiroki? Who are you really?

Yay! I finally updated this one! well sorry if it's crappy. well, enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Hiroki? Who are you really?**_

I nervously bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't know what to say. If I told him my real name, he would figure it out, if I didn't, he would know I'm lying. {What am I going to do?}

"Hiroki?" {Thank you Tamaki-sempai!} "Hiroki? Is Kyoya there?"

"Yeah!" I said. "Just hold on a minute!" I turned to Kyoya. "You should go out there. He's looking for you and I don't want him busting in here." He nodded and left to go see what Tamaki needed. I quickly got dressed and left the dressing room, in search of Haruhi.

"HIROKI!" I froze. It was the twins. Slowly I turned to face them, and let me tell you when I saw their faces they looked completely furious. I gulped.

"Yes Hikaru, Kaoru?" I became very still. {Please tell me they don't know.

"Where's Haruhi?" I blinked. {Haruhi?}

"Dunno," I replied. "I was just looking for him now. Why?"  
"Oh cut the act," Hikaru said.

"We know that she's a girl," Kaoru continued.

"So, Hiroki."

"Where is"

"Our new toy?"

I shrugged. "I seriously dont know. Like I said, I'm looking for her right now." They looked at me suspiciously then nodded.

"OK then." They walked away from me to the back of the room. I walked in to the main room to see that we still had guests here. All of them looked at me when I walked through the door. It was then I realized that I didn't have my jacket on. {Oh boo, I forgot to put on my jacket. That's great.}

"Hiroki," Tamaki said. "Is that really you?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and shock.

"No duh idiot," I said. "Who else would it be?" I saw some of the girls getting all goo-goo eyes with me. I sighed. {This shall be the death of me. I swear.} I spotted Haruhi walking out of the dressing room in the boys' uniform. {How fitting.} I smirked at her with a light chuckle.

"Oh be quiet Hiro," She muttered to me. I rolled my eyes. "By the way, did anyone figure it out yet?" She whispered to me. I nodded and mouthed, "The Ootori." She didn't look surprised. {Then again, he didn't know until he came in to the dressing room earlier.}

"Oh and the Twins are looking for you," I told my cross-dressing friend, making my way to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. "Be careful, they said something about you being their new 'toy' whatever that means." As I walked through the door, I heard her groan in annoyance. I chuckled slightly.

"Finally!" I muttered happily for, it was time for the Host Club to close for the day. "I need to get home. Kyo said he need me to watch Matsumi for the night."

"Did you want me to come over too?" Haruhi asked as we put away the last of the plates. "I could bring over food since my dad went to work early today."

"Sure," I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Plus I needed help with the homework anyways."

Just as we were about to leave the Third Music Room, a voice stopped us.

"Hiroki, I do believe you still owe me a name." I twitched.

"It's Hiroki," I told him. "I was given a boy name even though I'm a girl. Now I have to go watch over my little sister." With that all said, Haruhi and I left the room to go watch over my little sister Matsumi.


	4. Reasons for Secrets

Recap: Just as we were about to leave the Third Music Room, a voice stopped us.

"Hiroki, I do believe you still owe me a name." I twitched. Stupid Kyoya.

"It's Hiroki," I lied, as usual. "I was given a boy name even though I'm a girl. Now I have to go watch over my little sister.

_**Chapter 4: Reasons For Secrets**_

"Haruhi," I said. "I need your help over here." I was currently working on my homework while Matsumi lied on my lap. I glanced down at my six-year-old sister.

Matsumi has dark brown hair with deep red eyes that stood out. She has her mother's looks but her father's eyes. Since I was adopted, it's obvious that Matsumi and I aren't blood related and we don't look anything alike, but the girl has too many of my personality qualities not to be my sister. She gained my tomboy-ish-ness and my love for music. Matsumi practically begged Kyo and Hikari to put her in piano and guitar lessons. Of course, the little bugger hung around me so much she had learned to sing almost instantly.

Kyo stood a good six feet two inches with jet-black hair and blazing red eyes. To those who don't know him, Kyo looks like the stern and strict parent but to those who do know him, Kyo's a kind-hearted soul who would do anything to protect his family.

Hikari is only a few inches shorter than me. She has pin-straight, dark brown hair and shinning, chocolate brown eyes. She's a wonderful and kind woman, but if you get her mad and fear her wrath.

"Hiro," Haruhi said as she took Matsumi off of my lap and on to the futon beside us. "When are you going to tell them, more specifically Kyoya-sempai?" I sighed. We've talked about this since we decided to try and get into Ouran during our last year of middle school, when I told her of my life, my real life.

"One day, Haru," Was my reply. "One day." I looked at her. "The day my father admits to the family that Kyoya-nii-san is best for the family business rather than Yuuichi-nii-san." She shook her head and sighed. "That's the day I'll tell my family the truth." I looked at the family portrait I kept on the wall of my room. "They didn't even bother with a funeral for me, or to send a search party. Only Akito-nii, Kyoya-nii and Fuyumi-nee were concerned. Why should I go back to them, if only half of the family truly cared?" Haruhi sighed.

"True," She told me. "But don't the ones who cared deserve the right to know you're alright?" _She's got a point._ It was my turn to sigh.

"Like I said," I answered her. "One day."

"Thanks for the help, Haruhi," I said as Haruhi put on her shoes to go home. "Get home safely!" I shut the door quietly and sighed. "Haruhi, I hate when you're right." I walked over to Matsumi's room where said girl was peacefully sleeping. Placing a kiss on her forehead, I locked her window and entered my room.

I looked around my room and sighed. _This may be the last time I'll ever be in here._ I walked to my closet and changed out of my school uniform and in to jeans, a t-shirt and a zip-up jacket. Placing my uniform and a few more outfits into a duffle bag, I exited my room.

I wrote a note to Kyo and Hikari; telling the Irotoo family how glad I am to have been a part of their family and that I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to them in person. With that all done, I slipped my shoes on and, with one last glance back, exited the Irotoo family apartment, entering the dark, silent night.


End file.
